M4: The Thing: Upper Deck - Day 1
Votes (Phase 1) *Nodal votes Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=767616&postcount=54 *Destil votes Sprite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=767635&postcount=58 *Sprite votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=767695&postcount=66 *namelessentity votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=767722&postcount=71 *Sprite unvotes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=767884&postcount=84 *shivam votes spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768249&postcount=103 *McClain142 votes Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768475&postcount=113 *dwolfe votes McClain142 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768498&postcount=114 *Umby votes shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768511&postcount=115 *Sprite votes Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768538&postcount=117 *Merus votes Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768542&postcount=119 *shivam votes Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768546&postcount=120 *locit votes Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768548&postcount=121 *Adam votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768637&postcount=133 *Bongo Bill votes Sprite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768808&postcount=137 *Eddie votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768848&postcount=140 *dwolfe votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768851&postcount=141 Rai is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768936&postcount=143 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768936&postcount=143 Rai: 5 Nodal McClain142 Sprite Merus shivam Destil: 4 namelessentity Adam Eddie dwolfe Sprite: 1 Destil Bongo Bill shivam: 1 Umby Eddie: 1 locit Votes (Phase 2) *Destil votes Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768990&postcount=148 *dwolfe votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=769053&postcount=151 *shivam votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=769058&postcount=152 *Merus votes Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=769873&postcount=186 *namelessentity votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=770243&postcount=191 *Rai votes shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=770287&postcount=192 *Sprite votes Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=770288&postcount=193 *Eddie votes locit http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=770289&postcount=194 *McClain142 votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=770297&postcount=195 *Bongo Bill votes Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=770533&postcount=202 *spineshark votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=770586&postcount=203 Umby is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=770694&postcount=213 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=770694&postcount=213 Umby: 4 Destil Merus Sprite Bongo Bill Destil: 3 shivam namelessentity McClain142 Merus: 2 dwolfe spineshark shivam: 1 Rai locit: 1 Eddie Flavor Start of Game http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=767060&postcount=1 Alpha Centauri System Deep space sector 18-5A U.S.S. Troyes You were so close. Day 189 of the S.S. Troyes' 199-day secret mission to the fourth belt of Alpha Centauri, bearing valuable information and military cargo to aid in the war against the Sharkies from planet Bronton. The ship carried the newest Beam Blaster technology, shield generators, deep space cloud scannifiers, and more. You, a member of the biological research division. You’d spent the trip in the xenobiotoxicosisology research lab, working with various alien tissues in an effort to find a cure. It was nearly “nightfall” of the ship’s artifical cycle, and research was coming to an end for the day. You researchers had gathered together around the com-speak monitor-screen to be briefed remotely by Chief Science Officer le Fou on the day’s results. There had been great progress with Sample PRCY-7 lately. The lower deck boys had found a way around the unfortunate side effect of complete biosystem shutdown - a way for the sample to take hold more slowly and integrate itself safely. Infected mice became strong, healthy, energetic, intelligent. Also, murderous. There were still some kinks to be worked out. You'd finally hit a breakthrough on a treatment, albeit one still fatal to the host of the infection. You were close, though. All the while, Sample PRCY-7F, a small reddish-yellow orb resembling a common fruit from back home on ManRock, sat in its dish in the isolation chamber. The briefing had concluded and you were looking forward to the Titanberry Wine that Chief le Fou had promised the research team. You were finishing logging the last data on the computer when a deafening roar burst into the lab from every direction, knocking you all head over heels over head again. The lights went out and for a sickening second, so did the artificial gravity. People flew this way and that, dodging blinking lights, smoking beakers, and all manner of scientific paraphenalia. You went headfirst into the fume hood, which had luckily already been cleaned out. In a moment, the lights came on, the klaxons rang out, and the ship righted itself. As you got shakily to your feet, a wave of panic struck you harder than the explosion had. You whip around to the isolation chamber. One of the researchers, you can't remember who, is staggering. The inside of his cracked face plate lightly spattered with blood. The isolation chamber window with a cracked hole at head's height. The door is opened. Sample PRCY-7F is nowhere in sight. You take a step towards the isolation chamber and think better of it. You shout for the man's attention. "Where is it? Where is the sample?!" You have to shout again and again until he finally hears you over the din. As the expression of horror creeps over his face, your own face matches it second for second. He glances down to the floor before looking back to you. "Boss, the sample... I... I... ...I dropped it." Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=767077&postcount=2 "This is everyone we could find on the Upper Decks, Captain Nich." Good, good. Let's see... 17 of us. Well, that should be enough. Here we are: we have reason to believe that at least one crew member has been infected with the, the, the virus thing those eggheads have been working on. Damned fool eggheads. I never trusted that le Fou to keep things in control. He's all talk talk talk, but when it comes to actions, what's a scientist worth? This is a war, dammit! Words and words and endless words can only get us so far against the damned Zixiborns. They don't have any words, do you know? Talk by scents or psychic codebeams or some nonsense. And look how dangerous they are. You think a lot of talking will- Pardon me, boss, but that system scan you requested is finished. Affirmative. Ah, excellent. Well then- "What check, boss?" A... routine lifesign scan of the other decks. I need to know that my crew is safe, you understand. Anyway, let's see what we've got. Of us 17, one of us has been infected by this Porky virus. We're gonna sniff 'im out and use this injection the four-eyes have been cookin' up to clean 'em out. It'll kill the bastard right dead, too. The injection will kill the infec- oh, sorry boss. Nevermind. Damn right. Now, we got tools at our disposal. First, we have Arms-grade Nullification Generation Laser-Shields, or ANGL Shields. Whoever has one of these can generate a shield around one person at a time to protect them from any violence. Now, we’re not sure what kind of shape they’re in, so the generator might blow out if they’re strained with an actual protection. Hopefully, they won’t explode in the process. How many of these units did you retrieve, Ensign Destil? “None, sir.” None? What, were we out of stock? “Oh, no sir. There were 4, sir. But, my hands were full, sir, and Deck 3's corridors had lots of cables hanging down and sparks, lots of sparks, and I, uh… I dropped them. They broke, sir. Very fragile.” They are very fragile machines, boss. I hope your head isn't as fragile, you numbskull. Maybe we should let you be a human shield. Anyway, we also got my personal favorite, the Violence-Grade Laser guN Tubes, or VGLNTs, that I sent Navigator Sprite to find. We only have so many power packs, so each will only have a few shots before it goes dead. We will be arming people with these in case security gets out of- “Sir? The lasers, sir. There were none.” None? I was polishing those lasers just this morning! Computer, do you have anyone on cameras taking our Laser guns? I detected motion in the storage bay, boss, but I dropped the signal. How does that even happen? I’m sticking with “the ship’s systems are badly damaged,” boss. I'm beginning to think you've been damaged for longer than the explosion, computer. Well, I prefer guns, but you eggheads keep tellin' me that all we need are these Personal RNA Composition scanner arraYs, AKA the PRCY Scanners. With this, we can scan people for infection. However, they use up a lot of Enertron Power, so we can only use them twice per day. And somethin' about how if we nab ourselves a Thinger, we can use their bodies... throw 'em in some... Hell if I know, sounds like nerd squad nonsense to me, y'all scientist's pissin' me off. I'll let you eggheads worry about the details, but the point is it gives us another shot to scan. Unless Doctor Nodal dropped those, too. "No sir. One unit! Safe and sound, sir." A goddamn miracle. Here, you leave it on the ground there. Don't think any of you should go about picking it up for a while. So, we have this... Thing, and once a day he... I don't know. Fuckin' Things, how do they work? Boss, maybe we should let the researchers explain to everyone. Good idea, computer. Take it away, Doctor Spineshark. "Well, the P infection takes about a day to metabolize, which means that it will be a day before the infection can reproduce. We’re looking at one new infection per day, so we’re on a time limit here. Now, since the physical effects of the virus don’t take full effect for a week or two, we won’t have to deal with the increased strength or agility. This means that, luckily, they’ll need to match or outnumber us to beat us. In the meantime, our goal is, obviously, to catch and vaccinate all the infected. It's worth keeping in mind that though he looks like our comrade, he has been permanently turned against us all, and hard. He will show us no mercy, and we can show none to him. That's all, cap- Captain Nich? Where did the Captain go?" I believe he ran to the escape pod, boss. "There is still a functioning escape pod?!" There was still a functioning escape pod. "Why didn't you tell us?!" The captain ordered me not to announce the results of my scan to everyone. Oh, Christ. OK, we're down to 16, then. In the absence of any leadership, I say we vote on who to scan. Most votes wins, nice and simple. We only have so much time, now, so we have to act quickly. Whoever has the most votes at the end of the period gets scanned. Remember, we can scan twice in a day, once at the 48 hour mark, and once at the 96 hour mark. "Look, I know the ship day cycles are messed up and all but- I really don't want to hear it right now. So, to recap: ~15 of us, one of them. ~The Thing(s) can infect one new player per night. ~We have two scanning phases per day. ~Vote by saying, in bold text, I VOTE TO SCAN (Paul le Fou). ~Candidate with the most votes at the end of the period is scanned and the results come back. If the target is infected, he will be destroyed. ~If we get a positive result on the second scan, we can scan a third time. If we get a positive result on the third scan, we can scan a fourth time, and so on. This will extend the Day Phase by 48 hours each time. ~If we get a negative result on the second scan or any thereafter, we move immediately to night phase for 48 hours. Any questions?” No questions here, boss. “Thank you, computer. Now… Where do we start? Phase 1 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=768936&postcount=143 Decided! Maybe it was because the disaster was still sinking in, or they were distracted by the repairs they also had to make. Or maybe the knowledge that one among them wanted nothing more than to bite their arms off at the elbow. Whatever it was, the crew stranded on the Upper Deck was restless and worried. Computer? Here, Boss. Any ideas on who to scan? Did you find the Thing yet? No. Then no. Tough time? Want to talk about it? It just seems like everyone has an idea about who to scan, but they're all different and none of them make any sense. Don't worry boss, it's Day 1. Things will pick up. Day 1 of what? ...of the accident? I'm not sure what you're getting at. So looks like Rai's in the lead. Oh, yeah. Let's get this over with, Rai. You got nothing to be afraid of, right? "Hell no. I can't wait to get scanned! Let's do this!" *Ponk* Sample obtained. Scanning process initiated. Oh, wow. That's a lot of blood. You ok? "-ALMIGHTY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT THING WHY THE-" Yeah, let's get some bandages. Did this thing get damaged in the explosion? "No, it's always like that. Old model." Huh. Well. I guess there's a little bit to be afraid of. Scan complete. Rai is clean, boss. Phase 2 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=770694&postcount=213 Looks like there's not a lot of agreement here, boss. No. We've got a full third of us on the docket and looks like our winner is taking the needle with 4 votes. You guys need a vision. A leader. Someone like Captain Nich! To unite you in the darkness, to bring you together for a common future! Captain Nich abandoned us. He got in a 6-person escape pod and left alone. To find help! I don't think he went to find help. Well, that's what he told me. You believed him? He was the captain. And you wonder why our crew has trust issues. Wanna talk about it, boss? Not right now, computer. Not right now. Let's go, Umby. Grab those bandages. *ponk* Sample obtained. Scanning process initiated. ... ... ... Scan complete. Umby is clean, boss. Well, it's reassuring, anyway. To know they're on our side. The first step to working out your trust issues! You can work together now! Let's hope so, computer. Let's hope so. Night falls. You return to your bunks, exhausted from a day of repairs... and PRCY-hunting. Don't worry, you think to yourselves. You'll get him tomorrow. ...you'll get them tomorrow. Notable Events Eirikr modkilled for inactivity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=769712&postcount=181 Category:Phases